Random Word Generator
by CallMeSunshine
Summary: Stories written with inspiration from words given by a random word generator. Storied will vary in length and genres, and the pairings will be B/J if nothing else is stated. Will be updated continuosly! Rated M just to be sure.
1. 1 Democracy

_Democracy_

"Brian, I thought we had agreed on this?" Justin sighed, looking across the desk at Brian, who shrugged:

"I don't remember any agreement."

"Sure you do. We agreed on that if I came with you to that boring dinner and blew you in the bathroom, you would take me to Vermont for Christmas!"

"Did I? I can't remember."

"Brian, we voted on it!"

"Justin, we're two people. We couldn't possibly vote on it."

"Three! Michael was in on it, too, remember?"

"Vaguely."

"So why aren't we going to Vermont, then?" Justin said, looking more and more hurt by the second since Brian's announcement that no, he wasn't going to Vermont, thank you very much.

Brian held up two plane tickets, smirking:

"Because we're going to Paris for Christmas."

Justin stared at the tickets, and then he ran around the table and launched himself onto Brian so hard that the chair toppled over.


	2. 2 Shooting

_Shooting_

The day of the shootings at St James Academy, Brian had dropped Justin off at the diner as usual. He was on his way to a meeting when he passed the staff lounge and saw the live news special airing on the flat screen TV. Several other people had stopped to watch as they dragged a kid out the doors. He wasn't putting up a fight, and the helicopter camera followed him until he was shoved into the back of a police car.

The news reporter came back into view, explaining again what had happened, and adding:

"The police reported earlier that the young man had left a letter behind, explaining his intent on going after the African-American and gay and lesbian students of St. James Academy in what he describes as an attempt at 'cleaning up'..."

Brian turned on the spot, walking to his office and grabbing his wallet and keys before exiting the office.

When he got to the diner, everyone inside was watching the news cast on TV. Debbie looked around as he entered, and pointed to the screen:

"Oh my god, Brian, did you see..."

"Yes, I saw. Justin, come on."

Justin looked around at him, and he held out a hand, beckoning him to him:

"Come on."

Justin didn't question him but shot Debbie a glance before untying his apron and putting it on the counter, walking up to him. Brian put a hand on the small of his back and gently steered him out the door.

Justin didn't speak until they arrived at the loft, and Brian struggled with shaking hands to unlock the door:

"Brian, what's going on?"

Finally he unlocked the door, and pushed Justin inside. He locked it securely behind them, and then turned to Justin. Justin was watching him with a worried look on his face. When he opened his mouth to ask again, Brian shook his head and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him tightly against his chest.

They stood like that for a while, and then Justin's hands started rubbing his back:

"Brian, is this about the shooting?"

Brian buried his nose in the crook of Justin's neck and drew a deep breath, smelling shampoo, cologne, fries and underneath all that Justin's skin.

Justin's hands rubbed his back soothingly:

"Brian, I'm all right. It's been years. I'm fine."

Brian pulled back and his voice was hoarse when he replied:

"You were fucking lucky. He could've had a gun."

Justin looked at him for a long while, and then he grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom silently.

Justin was flat on his back on the bed. Brian was laying half on top of him, and he had his arms wrapped around Brian's torso. He gently rubbed circles on Brian's skin as the other man held him, head leaning heavy on his chest, rising and falling with the gentle rhythm of Justin's breathing.

Justin let a hand travel up to Brian's head, stroking his fingers through his hair. Brian's eyes were open, staring into space. Justin felt a slowly building need to pee, but he lay where he was. This didn't happen very often. The last time had been a year and a half earlier when a gay kid had been beaten to death with a crow bar just off Liberty. Then Brian had picked him up at Daphne's, where he'd been over watching a movie, and taken him home. Brian had stripped him, fucked him until he screamed and then he'd held him, just like this.

Justin gently touched Brian, letting him know he was there as the other man shifted his head a little on his chest, continuing to listen to his heart beat.

Tomorrow they would be okay, and life would continue its break neck race towards the Christmas holidays.

But right now, they needed to be here and Brian needed to listen to Justin's heart beating in his chest, and know that he was there.


	3. 3 Lag

_Lag_

Brian sunk back against the park bench. He was too jet lagged to even care to check for discarded pieces of gum on the seat.

He watched Justin across the playground. The man wasn't jet lagged at all. If he was, he was hiding it well as he pushed Jenny Rebecca on the swing set.

Gus was sitting on his own bench a few yards away, engrossed by his very first cell phone, which he'd got for his birthday the weekend before. He only had seven contacts, his mom, Mel, Brian's home number, cell phone number and office number, Justin's, and a kid from his class called Nelson. Like, really?

"How was Paris?" Lindsay asked, sitting down next to him.

"It was all right." He mumbled, and she smiled and then turned to Mel, who was watching Justin and JR carefully, biting on her thumbnails:

"Mel, come sit down. Justin's looking after her."

"Isn't that swing going a little bit too high?" Mel said anxiously, and Brian snorted:

"Oh come on, she's hardly even moving!"

Mel shot him a dirty look, and then looked back as JR squealed and shrieked out a laugh. Then the little girl reached out her hand for Justin and yelled:

"Kiss! Kiss!"

Justin laughed and stopped the swing, lifting her up and pressing his lips against her cheek. The little girl laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he held onto her.

His smile was blinding as he spun them around, grabbing her hand and pretending to dance with her. JR's tinkling laughter was like a ray of light through the dreary, foggy weather.

Linds turned her lips in like she always did when she was about to cry (which she did a lot around her kids, if they as much as held a cup by themselves), and Mel sank onto the bench heavily.

"Still think he's gonna kill her?" Brian smirked, and Mel shook her head. Then, she said and muttered:

"God, I love Justin. That's just fucking beautiful."

The three adults sat on the bench, watching Justin twirl around the lawn with the toddler in his arms, lips moving as he gently sang a tune that didn't reach their ears. Brian knew from first-hand experience that Justin was a horrible singer, but that didn't seem to matter to Jenny Rebecca.

She loved it.


	4. 4 Inevitable

_Inevitable_

Brian knew it would only be a matter of time before anyone found out what he was doing, but he hadn't thought it would take such a long time. And he sure as hell didn't think it would be Justin who walked in on him after sneaking into the loft for a surprise visit over the weekend.

It had started after Justin had left to become a star in New York Fucking City. Brian would admit that he had been feeling fucking bad about it. He had felt like he had been so close to securing something great for the rest of his life, and then he had managed to fuck it up again.

And he had let Justin leave.

But Brian was still Brian Kinney, and Kinney didn't curl up in his bed and cry like some little faggot.

No, he set new goals in life. Something to keep him motivated and keep him going while he waited for Sunshine to make his million or whateverthefuck Sunshine wanted.

So he set the goal of losing five pounds. He had gained a few the past few months, and he blamed Justin for it- all those cosy nights in instead of dancing off calories at Babylon had left its mark.

But five pounds weren't that hard to loose, and it didn't make any difference in how he looked so he set a higher goal- ten pounds.

Now that was a challenge, but he worked on it. Of course, he lost patience after a few weeks and cut down on his diet and watched the fat melt off faster.

And he felt miserable, but it was a different kind of miserable. This was the not-thinking-of-Justin type of miserable, and was a welcome distraction.

And one thing led to another, and there he was, crouching in the most undignified way ever in front of the toilet, his dinner in the bowl and Justin staring at him with wide, sad eyes from the door and weekend bag dropped by his feet.

Well, let it never be heard that Brian Kinney has ever done a half-assed job of anything.

Brian sat down heavily, leaning his back against the cold tiles, as Justin disappeared from the door.

A moment later, he reappeared, a bottle of water in his hand. He flushed the toilet, sat down on the lid and handed Brian the water silently along with a moist towel to wipe off his hand and his lips.

Justin watched him in silence. Brian couldn't meet Justin's eyes if his life depended on it.


	5. 5 Plea

_Plea_

"Justin, please. Don't do this."

Tears were cascading down Justin's face, landing on the crumpled paper in his hands.

"When were you going to tell me?" He hiccupped through sobs, raising the piece of paper before letting his hand fall feebly to his side again.

Brian took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before answering with a shrug that was supposed to seem careless but only came out as tired:

"I don't know. Last night, tonight, tomorrow, never. Who knows?"

"Fuck you, Brian!" Justin exploded, crumpling the paper and throwing it at him:

"_Fuck_ you! I thought we got over this last time! Why do you do this? I thought we agreed on being partners, or have you just been leading me on all this time?"

"Of course not." Brian said quietly, but it only seemed to add to Justin's distress:

"Well then why the hell do you keep doing this? Don't you think I should know that... that..." Justin's words seemed to fail him for the first time since he had gone out to collect the mail and found the letter from the hospital.

Justin let out a long, shaking breath, and then he just cried. Leaning back against the kitchen counter, he wrapped his arms around himself, put a hand over his face and sobbed so hard that Brian felt like his heart was being squeezed painfully tight.

Ignoring his instincts that were screaming for him to get out of there and go to Babylon or whatever, he walked up to Justin and put his arms around him carefully. When Justin didn't fight back, Brian hugged him to his chest:

"I'm sorry. Please. Don't do this, don't cry. They're gonna get it, just like last time. A thirty minute surgery and then they'll zap me with their magic beam and I'll be good as new again. Please."

"You don't know that." Justin mumbled against his chest, and Brian closed his eyes tightly, holding the shorter man tightly.

No, he didn't know that.


	6. 6 Singing

_Singing_

Brian watched Justin from the doorway to the living room. There were a lot of people in the large room, their whole extended family actually, but he kept his focus on Justin. The blond man was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by children and leading them in a loud and happy version of 'Jingle Bell Rock' that was playing from on the home entertainment system. Only half the kids knew the words, but even the smallest ones were happily singing along.

Justin was holding little baby Sarah's hands as she stood on wobbly legs in front of him, laughing and bobbing up and down in a little weird dance that made Brian have to put his mug of mulled wine in front of his mouth to hide a grin. He searched out Gus, who was sitting by Justin, looking the perfect mix of a boy in his early teens that both wanted to play with the other kids and at the same time look cool and 'grown up'. Every time Justin looked at the boy, Gus would smile widely and move another inch closer. Finally, he was close enough for Justin to reach out and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Gus only fought him for show.

Little Sarah had sat down again, too unstable to be able to stand for long on her own without anyone steadying her.

She searched the faces in the room, and when she saw him, lit up. She crawled over to the couch, grabbing hold of it and hauling herself to her feet. Brian saw the slightly darker spots on the knees of her white tights and grimaced at the thought of having to buy her yet another new pair. Those were never really washable, no matter what the label said.

Oh well, at least the red Christmas dress that had cost him a fucking kidney was still whole and clean.

"God, look at her. She's so precious." Michael chuckled, appearing next to him and also looking down at Sarah with a smile. He flipped on the handy cam and spoke to Sarah:

"Say hi to the camera, honey. Hi!" Michael waved dumbly, and Brian rolled his eyes. Then, when he looked back at Sarah, he saw that she'd let go of the couch and was balancing precariously on her tiny feet.

Brian slowly crouched down and called on her attention:

"Sarah, hey, Sarah?"

She looked at him, and he held out his arms:

"Come to daddy, Sarah."

He'd just taught himself to not cringe (visibly) every time he or someone else called him that. As long as no one said it to him in the middle of a crowd, they were all fine.

She looked at him, wobbled a little.

Then, she lifted a tiny leg and placed down the foot just half an inch or so in front of the other.

Yes.

"Justin." He said softly, and Justin turned around. The room was suddenly silent, expect for Mikey who was clutching the handy cam tightly, documenting what was happening:

"Oh my god."

Sarah looked around at the sudden lack of voices talking and laughing, and Brian called on her again:

"Sarah? Come to daddy, Sarah."

She looked at him, and shifted the other foot. Then she laughed, delighted at what she was doing.

She smiled and encouraged her on, and another few steps followed until she wobbled and fell. By then she was close enough for him to catch her and scoop her into her arms, and as the room exploded with noise he spun her around in the air in that way that always made her squeal in delight, and kissed the top of her head:

"Good job, tiny girl, good job!"

Justin collided with them, praising Sarah and lifting her from his arms. She giggled as he peppered her with kisses.

"Oh my fucking god, she's walking! And at eight months too! I told you she would turn out a fucking genius!" Debbie cried as she bowled people over to get to Justin and the baby girl, all tears and proud smiles.

"I totally got it on video!" Michael beamed, replaying the moment on the cam.

Brian felt a tug at his pant leg and when he looked down, found four-year-old Cooper looking up at him with big, Sunshine-blue eyes. He was wearing that look he always got when Gus or Sarah got attention and praise. The kind of 'hey, don't forget me' look that made everyone's heart break every time and even coaxed Brian over to his softer side.

He picked him up and smiled at him:

"Hey, did you see that? Your sis is walking!"

Cooper nodded, and then said quietly:

"I can walk too, daddy."

"That you most definitely can!" Brian smiled and then lowered his voice conspiratorially:

"Wanna celebrate and sneak a cookie from the Jar grandma Debbie brought? Our little secret?"

The boy was his father's spitting image. Of course the offer of cookies would not go unaccepted.

Cooper smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck and allowing him to carry him to the kitchen.


	7. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own any character of the Queer As Folk series. Any fanfiction written under the name CallMeSunshine are written purely for creative purposes. I make no money out of my works, and I am in no way affiliated with anyone connected to the Queer As Folk series.

CowLip owns the show, let it stay that way. I only use their work as inspiration for my own. All credits to them!

/CallMeSunshine


End file.
